1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cellular telephone used singly or as connected to an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer, PDA (personal digital assistant) or the like, for transmission of data via a radio transmission channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 8-46566(1996) is disclosed a data communication method wherein an information processing apparatus such as a notebook type personal computer is connected to a digital cellular telephone for data communications via a radio transmission channel.
FIG. 4 is a block diagram showing such a known connection between the information processing apparatus and the digital cellular telephone. An information processing apparatus 1 and a digital cellular telephone 2 are interconnected via a digital cellular adapter 3. The digital cellular adapter 3 is constructed as an IC card so as to be inserted in an IC card slot of the information processing apparatus 1 such as the notebook type personal computer to connect with the information processing apparatus 1.
The data communication by the digital cellular adapter 3 is performed in a voice band mode and a digital mode. In the case of the data communication in the voice band mode, a modem 4 incorporated in the digital cellular adapter 3 first converts a digital data signal from the information processing apparatus 1 into an analog signal which is converted again to a digital signal by a PCM codec 5. Thereafter, the digital signal is encoded by an ADPCM codec 6 incorporated in the digital cellular telephone 2 for data compression so that the compressed communication data is transmitted from a radio communication unit 7 to a base station 8 via a radio transmission channel. The digital cellular adapter 3 is controlled by a controller 25 interpreting commands from the information processing apparatus 1. A reversed procedure is taken for data reception.
In the case of the data communication in the digital mode wherein the digital data is not temporarily converted into the analog signal by the modem 4 as above-mentioned but transmitted as it is, the data is sent to the digital cellular telephone via a data link unit 9 incorporated in the digital cellular adapter 3. The data link unit 9 serves to encode/decode input/output communication data. The data link unit encodes the communication data inputted from the information processing unit 1 so as to send the coded data to the digital cellular telephone 2. The radio communication unit 7 of the digital cellular telephone 2 transmits the communication data to the base station 8 via the radio transmission channel. The digital cellular adapter 3 is controlled by the controller 25 interpreting the commands from the information processing apparatus 1. Received data is decoded by the data link unit 9 of the digital cellular adapter 3 before supplied to the information processing apparatus 1.
As discussed above, the prior-art digital cellular telephone 2 must be connected to the information processing unit 1 via the digital cellular adapter 3, and accordingly an independent digital cellular adapter is necessarily required to carry out data communication.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a cellular telephone permitting the direct connection to the information processing apparatus for data communications, thus dispensing with the digital cellular adapter.
The invention provides a cellular telephone comprising:
a radio communication unit for carrying out radio communications with a base station;
a serial data communication connection unit directly connected to an information processing apparatus, for transmitting/receiving a signal to/from the information processing apparatus; and
a digital data communication processing unit for encoding/decoding input/output communication data and for interpreting a command from the information processing apparatus so as to apply the command to a controlling unit;
a switching unit interposed between the radio communication unit and the digital data communication processing unit; and
the controlling unit for controlling the radio communication unit and the switching unit based on the command interpreted by the digital data communication processing unit, thereby establishing a data communication channel.
According to the invention, the cellular telephone has the serial data communication connection unit connected to the information processing apparatus so that the cellular telephone transmits/receives the signal to/from the information processing apparatus via the serial data communication connection unit. The command outputted from the information processing apparatus is inputted in the digital data communication processing unit via the serial data communication connection unit. The digital data communication processing unit serves to interpret the command and to convert the command into an understandable form for the controlling unit prior to applying the command to the controlling unit. Responding to the instruction of the digital data communication processing unit, the controlling unit controls the radio communication unit for issuing a call for line request while controlling the switching unit for connection between the digital data communication processing unit and the radio communication unit and thus, the data communication channel is established. The digital data communication processing unit recognizes and encodes the communication data from the information processing apparatus for sending the coded data to the radio communication unit via the switching unit. The radio communication unit, in turn, transmits the communication data via a radio transmission channel established between the radio communication unit and the base station. On the other hand, communication data received by the radio communication unit via the radio transmission channel is decoded by the digital data communication processing unit and sent to the information processing apparatus via the serial data communication connection unit. Thus are provided the data communications between the information processing apparatus and the cellular telephone without the use of the digital cellular adapter.
The invention provides a cellular telephone comprising:
a radio communication unit for carrying out radio communications with a base station;
a first serial data communication connection unit directly connected to an information processing apparatus for transmitting/receiving a signal to/from the information processing apparatus;
a digital data communication processing unit for encoding/decoding input/output communication data and for interpreting a command from the information processing apparatus so as to apply the command to a controlling unit;
a second serial data communication connection unit indirectly connected to the information processing apparatus via an adapter for encoding/decoding input/output communication data and for interpreting a command;
a data judging unit for determining whether the signal from the second serial data communication connection unit represents the command or the communication data and applying the command to the controlling unit but allowing the communication data to pass therethrough;
a switching unit connected to the radio communication unit, the digital data communication processing unit and the data judging unit; and
the controlling unit for, when the information processing apparatus is directly connected to the first serial data communication connection unit, responding to the command from the digital data communication processing unit to control the radio communication unit and the switching unit for establishment of a data communication channel and for, when the information processing apparatus is connected to the second serial data communication connection unit via the adapter, responding to the command from the data judging unit to control the radio communication unit and the switching unit for establishment of the data communication channel.
According to the invention, the cellular telephone includes the two connection units, the first serial data communication connection unit and the second serial data communication connection unit, such that the information processing apparatus may be directly connected to the first serial data communication connection unit or indirectly connected to the second serial data communication connection unit via the adapter. Where the information processing apparatus is directly connected to the serial data communication connection unit, the digital data communication processing unit interprets the command from the information processing apparatus for conversion thereof into an understandable form for the controlling unit and inputs the converted command to the controlling unit. In response to the supplied command, the controlling unit controls the radio communication unit for issuing the call while controlling the switching unit for connection between the radio communication unit and the digital data communication processing unit, thereby establishing the data communication channel.
The digital data communication processing unit recognizes and encodes the communication data from the information processing apparatus so as to send the coded communication data to the radio communication unit via the switching unit. The radio communication unit, in turn, transmits the communication data to the base station via the radio transmission channel.
The communication data received by the radio communication unit is sent through the switching unit to the digital data communication processing unit in which the data is decoded to be sent to the information processing apparatus via the first serial data communication connection unit. Thus are provided the data communications without the use of the digital cellular adapter.
In the case where the information processing apparatus is connected to the second serial data communication connection unit via the adapter, the adapter interprets the control command outputted from the information processing apparatus for conversion thereof into the understandable form for the controlling unit and sends the converted command to the data judging unit via the second serial data communication connection unit. Determining the supplied signal to be the command for the controlling unit, the data judging unit sends the command to the controlling unit. In response to the command from the data judging unit, the controlling unit controls the radio communication unit for issuing the call while controlling the switching unit for connection between the data judging unit and the radio communication unit thereby establishing the data communication channel. Determining the signal from the second serial data communication connection unit to be the communication data, the data judging unit permits the communication data to pass therethrough so that the communication data sends through the switching unit to the radio communication unit. The radio communication unit, in turn, transmits the communication data to the base station via the radio transmission channel established therebetween. The communication data received by the radio communication unit is sent to the adapter via the switching unit, the data judging unit and the second serial data communication connection unit. The adapter, in turn, decodes the data and sends the resultant data to the information processing apparatus. In summary, when the information processing apparatus is connected to the cellular telephone for data communications, there are provided two optional ways to carry out the data communications: to use the data communication function incorporated in the cellular telephone, such as the digital data communication processing unit and to use the adapter.
The invention provides a cellular telephone comprising:
a radio communication unit for carrying out radio communications with a base station;
a serial data communication connection unit directly connected to an information processing apparatus or indirectly connected to the information processing apparatus via an adapter for encoding/decoding input/output communication data and interpreting a command;
a data analyzing unit for analyzing a signal from the serial data communication connection unit for determining whether the signal is directly inputted from the information processing apparatus or indirectly inputted therefrom via said adapter and further determining whether the inputted signal represents the command or the communication data so as to apply the command to the controlling unit and to allow the communication data to pass therethrough;
a digital data communication processing unit for encoding/decoding the input/output communication data and interpreting the command so as to apply the command to a controlling unit;
a first switching unit connected to the radio communication unit;
a second switching unit connected to the first switching unit, the digital data communication processing unit, and the data analyzing unit; and
the controlling unit for, when the signal subjected to the data analyzing unit is determined to be the direct input from the information processing apparatus, responding to the command interpreted by the data analyzing unit to control the second switching unit for connection between the digital data communication processing unit and the data analyzing unit while responding to the command interpreted by the digital data communication processing unit to control the radio communication unit and the first switching unit for establishment of a data communication channel and for, when the signal subjected to the data analyzing unit is determined to be the indirect input via the adapter, responding to the command from the data analyzing unit to control the radio communication unit, the first switching unit and the second switching unit for direct connection between the first switching unit and the second switching unit thereby establishing a data communication channel.
According to the invention, the serial data communication connection unit is adapted for the direct connection to the information processing apparatus or for the indirect connection thereto via the adapter. The command outputted from the information processing apparatus passes through the serial data communication connection unit to reach the data analyzing unit. In the case of the command sent via the adapter, the data analyzing unit recognizes such a command and inputs to the controlling unit a command to control the second switching unit for connection between the data analyzing unit and the first switching unit. Immediately thereafter, the data analyzing unit supplies the controlling unit with the command sent thereto via the adapter. In response to the command sent thereto via the data analyzing unit, the controlling unit controls the radio communication unit for issuing the call while controlling the first switching unit for connection between the second switching unit and the radio communication unit, thereby establishing the data communication channel. Recognizing the communication data sent thereto via the adapter, the data analyzing unit allows the communication data to pass therethrough so that the data reaches the radio communication unit. The radio communication unit, in turn, transmits the communication data to the base station via the radio transmission channel established therebetween. The communication data received by the radio communication unit is sent to the adapter via the first switching unit, the second switching unit, the data analyzing unit and the serial data communication connection unit so that the adapter decodes the supplied data to send the resultant data to the information processing apparatus. The data communications via the adapter are carried out in this manner.
When recognizing that the signal from the serial data communication connection unit is the direct input from the information processing apparatus, the data analyzing unit inputs into the controlling unit a command to control the second switching unit for connection between the data analyzing unit and the digital data communication processing unit. Immediately thereafter, the data analyzing unit sends the incoming command to the digital data communication processing unit via the second switching unit. The digital data communication processing unit interprets the supplied control command for conversion thereof into the understandable form for the controlling unit and then, inputs the resultant command to the controlling unit. In response to the command from the digital data communication processing unit, the controlling unit controls the radio communication unit for issuing the call while controlling the first switching unit for connection between the digital data communication processing unit and the radio communication unit, thereby establishing the data communication channel. The communication data outputted from the information processing apparatus is sequentially applied to the serial data communication connection unit, the data analyzing unit, the second switching unit and the digital data communication connection unit in which the data is encoded. The resultant data is sent via the first switching unit to the radio communication unit for transmission therefrom.
The communication data received by the radio communication unit is sent via a reversed course to the above and is decoded by the digital data communication processing unit before applied to the information processing apparatus. In summary, when the cellular telephone is connected to the information processing apparatus for data communications, the cellular telephone, in direct connection to the information processing apparatus or indirect connection thereto via the adapter, is adapted to carry out the data communications based on determination automatically and internally made as to whether the signal is the direct input from the information processing apparatus or the indirect input via the adapter. With only one connection port, the cellular telephone prevents the user from mistakenly connecting the cellular telephone with the information processing apparatus.
In the invention it is preferable that the cellular telephone comprises:
an operation unit for inputting a voice communication control signal in a controlling unit based on an operation by a user;
a voice input/output unit for carrying out voice communications; and
a conversion unit interposed between the voice input/output unit and the switching unit and performing digital/analog conversion or analog/digital conversion on a signal to be inputted/outputted, and
the controlling unit responds to the voice communication control signal inputted from the operation unit to control the radio communication unit and the switching unit for establishment of a voice communication channel, and responds to the command from the digital data communication processing unit to establish the data communication channel and then sustaining the data communication channel during the establishment thereof, despite the input from the operation unit.
According to the invention, when the user manipulates the operation unit for inputting the voice communication control signal in the controlling unit, the controlling unit controls the radio communication unit for issuing the call while controlling the switching unit for connection between the radio communication unit and the conversion unit, thereby establishing the voice communication channel. Voice inputted in the voice input/output unit is converted into a digital signal by the conversion unit so as to be transmitted through the switching unit from the radio communication unit. A voice communication signal received by the radio communication unit is applied to the conversion unit via the switching unit and then converted into an analog signal to be outputted as voice from the voice input/output unit.
Receiving the command from the information processing apparatus via the digital data communication processing unit, the controlling unit controls the switching unit for connection between the radio communication unit and the digital data communication processing unit thereby to establish the data communication channel over which the data communications are carried out. During the establishment of the data communication channel, the controlling unit sustains the data communication channel despite the input from the operation unit. Hence, the controlling unit does not respond to the accidental key-in through the operation unit by the user, permitting the data communications to proceed normally. In addition, when the information processing apparatus connected to the cellular telephone starts the data communications, the data communication channel is automatically established for data communications. This negates the need for the user to make settings of both the information processing apparatus and the cellular telephone and hence, the communications are prevented from being disabled by an erroneous setting of either one of the above.
In the invention it is preferable that the cellular telephone comprises:
an operation unit for inputting a voice communication control signal in the controlling unit based on an operation by a user;
a voice input/output unit for carrying out voice communications; and
a conversion unit interposed between the voice input/output unit and the first switching unit and performing digital/analog conversion or analog/digital conversion on a signal to be inputted/outputted, and
the controlling unit responds to the voice communication control signal inputted from the operation unit to control the radio communication unit and the first switching unit for establishment of a voice communication channel, and
responds to the command from the digital data communication processing unit or the data judging unit to establish the data communication channel and then sustains the data communication channel during the establishment thereof, despite the input from the operation unit.
According to the invention, when the user manipulates the operation unit for applying the voice communication control signal to the controlling unit, the controlling unit controls the radio communication unit for issuing the call while controlling the switching unit for connection between the radio communication unit and the conversion unit, thereby establishing the voice communication channel. The voice inputted through the voice input/output unit is converted into the digital signal by the conversion unit so as to be transmitted through the switching unit from the radio communication unit. The signal received by the radio communication unit is sent through the switching unit to the conversion unit, in which the signal is converted into the analog signal to be outputted as voice from the voice input/output unit.
Receiving the command from the information processing apparatus via the first serial data communication connection unit or the second serial data communication connection unit, the controlling unit controls the radio communication unit and the switching unit for establishment of the data communication channel over which the data communications are carried out. Inasmuch as the controlling unit sustains the data communication channel during the establishment thereof despite the input from the operation unit, the accidental key-in through the operation unit is not responded during the data communications so that the data communications are permitted to proceed normally. In addition, the data communication channel is automatically established when the information processing apparatus starts the data communications. This negates the need for the user to make settings of both the information processing apparatus and the cellular telephone and hence, the data communications are prevented from being disabled by an erroneous setting of either one of the above.
In the invention it is preferable that the cellular telephone comprises:
an operation unit for inputting a voice communication control signal in the controlling unit based on an operation by a user;
a voice input/output unit for carrying out voice communications; and
a conversion unit interposed between the voice input/output unit and the first switching unit, for performing digital/analog conversion or analog/digital conversion on a signal to be inputted/outputted, and
the controlling unit responds to the voice communication control signal inputted from the operation unit to control the radio communication unit and the first switching unit for establishment of a voice communication channel, and
responds to the command from the data analyzing unit or the digital data communication processing unit to control the radio communication unit, the first switching unit and the second switching unit to establish the data communication channel, and then sustains the data communication channel during the establishment thereof despite the input from the operation unit.
According to the invention, when the user manipulates the operation unit for applying the voice communication control signal to the controlling unit, the controlling unit controls the radio communication unit for issuing the call while controlling the switching unit for connection between the radio communication unit and the conversion unit, thereby establishing the voice communication channel. The signal inputted from the voice input/output unit is converted into the digital signal by the conversion unit so as to be transmitted through the switching unit from the radio communication unit. The signal received by the radio communication unit is converted into the analog signal by the conversion unit so as to be outputted as voice from the voice input/output unit. The voice communications are carried out in this manner.
When the information processing apparatus, directly connected to the serial data communication connection unit or indirectly connected thereto via the adapter, inputs the command to the controlling unit, the controlling unit establishes the data communication channel over which the data communications are carried out. That is, the voice communications take place based on the instructions from the controlling unit during the voice communications but the communication channels are automatically switched based on the instruction from the information processing apparatus which starts the data communications. Accordingly, the controlling unit does not respond to the accidental key-in through the operation unit during the data communications, thus permitting the data communications to proceed normally.
In addition, the data communication channel is automatically established when the information processing apparatus starts the data communications. This negates the need for the user to make settings of both the information processing apparatus and the cellular telephone and hence, the data communications are prevented from being disabled by an erroneous setting of either one of the above.
In the invention it is preferable that the cellular telephone comprises:
an preference operation unit for inputting a priority signal in the controlling unit in response to an operation by a user, and
the controlling unit responds to the inputted priority signal to establish the voice communication channel based on the voice communication control signal from the operation unit, despite the command supplied thereto.
According to the invention, when the preference operation unit is operated for applying the priority signal to the controlling unit during the data communications, the controlling unit responds to the voice communication signal from the operation unit rather than to the command from the information processing apparatus, so as to control the radio communication unit and the switching unit for establishment of the voice communication channel. This permits the cellular telephone to be promptly shifted to the voice communication mode when, for example, an urgent need for the voice communications arises during the data communications.
As discussed above, the cellular telephone according to the invention incorporates therein the digital data communication processing unit serving to interpret the command signal from the information processing apparatus as well as to encode/decode the communication data. Thus, the cellular telephone of the invention is adapted for the data communications through direct connection to the information processing apparatus, or without using the digital cellular adapter.
Further, the cellular telephone according to the invention is adapted to carry out the data communications through direct connection between the first serial data communication connection unit and the information processing apparatus as well as through indirect connection between the second serial data communication connection unit and the information processing apparatus via the digital cellular adapter. That is, the cellular telephone supports the data communications not only through the direct connection to the information processing apparatus but also through the indirect connection thereto via the digital cellular adapter. Hence, the cellular telephone of the invention is prepared for a future case where a more advanced and sophisticated digital cellular adapter is provided or where the data communication standards are changed to produce need for replacing the digital cellular adapter with that complying with the changed standards. Even in such cases, the cellular telephone still can support the data communications by only indirectly connecting the information processing apparatus to the main body of the telephone just as it is via the digital cellular adapter.
Further, the cellular telephone according to the invention includes one serial data communication connection unit which may be directly connected to the information processing apparatus or indirectly connected thereto via the adapter for carrying out the data communications. The provision of one serial data communication connection unit is effective to prevent the erroneous connection of the information processing apparatus. In addition, permitting not only the direct connection to the information processing apparatus but also the indirect connection thereto via the adapter, the main body of the cellular telephone, in the as-is state, will still be able to support the data communications at some future time when the more advanced digital cellular adapter is provided or when the data communication standards are changed to require replacement by a digital cellular adapter complying with the changed standards.
The cellular telephone according to the invention is adapted to carry out the voice communications via the voice communication channel established by the operation through the operation unit in the case of the voice communication, and also to carry out the data communications as automatically switched in operations by the command signal from the information processing apparatus connected to the cellular telephone in the case of the data communication. While the data communications take place, the controlling unit sustains the data communications despite the input from the operation unit. Thus, the accidental key-in through the operation unit is not responded during the data communications so that the data communications may proceed normally. In addition, the operations of the cellular telephone are automatically switched based on the command from the information processing apparatus so that the need for the user to make settings of both the cellular telephone and the information processing apparatus is dispensed with. This is effective to prevent the communications from being disabled by the erroneous setting of either one of the above.
Furthermore, the cellular telephone according to the invention permits the voice communications when the urgent need therefor arises during the data communications, the voice communications enabled by inputting the voice communication control signal in the controlling unit from the operation unit through operation of the preference operation unit.